A Story of Sorts
by when love was kind
Summary: Max never expected to be an agent of the Hero League, but his family is too excited to notice how unhappy he is. Laurel is mistake, a result of illegal human testing by the League's scientists, her existence carefully concealed. But as the stakes grow higher, can one person be the change that the world needs? Max/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Laurel**

What am I?

To the world, I don't exist.

To the others, I am a mistake.

To the agents, I am a mutant of sorts.

To the scientist, I am a merely a test monkey.

To the League, I am nothing more than just numbers on a list.

To myself, I am most certainly a monster.

 **Max**

What am I?

To the world, I am just another human.

To the people of Hiddenville, I am a student.

To the Villain League, I am a weakling and a failure.

To my family, I am their little boy.

To the League, I cannot be trusted.

To myself, I am a villain.

 **Phoebe**

What am I?

To the world, I am a normal teenager.

To the people of Hiddenville, I am the sweet girl with good grades.

To my friends, I am a role model.

To my family, I am their little girl.

To the League, I am a prodigy.

To myself, I am a liar.

 **A/N: If this was too short, I apologize. I made it short on purpose. So remember to review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Max

"This is your badge, you'll need it to get into the facility and any other facility."The agent says as he hands me the badge. It's got my name, date of birth, level, and title. Along with one of the worst photos I've ever seen of myself. "Thank you." I mutter as I shove it into my pocket. The agent reminds me of a snake, beady eyes and long face.

I hate it here.

Mom and Dad are beaming as the agent explains some of the basic rules and tells me a brief (haha, brief) history of the League. He says that my Superior Officer will explain everything.

"A superior officer is your mentor." Phoebe says in a matter-of-fact tone. I roll my eyes and squirm in the uniform. Its a stiff, itchy material. The agent nods at Phoebe and continues about the lifelong Oath of an agent.

"Do you have any questions?"

 _Yes, why am I here? Why do I have to give up my freedom to a badge? God, why do I have to work with my sister?_

"No." I say. The agent bows his head. "Welcome aboard." He turns to mom and dad, saying a few quiet words to them. I stare at the floor, the badge in my pocket weighing a million pounds. As soon as the agent leaves, Mom hugs me tight, saying how proud she is. Dad claps my shoulder.

"You are going to a great agent, son!" He says to me. I pull away from Mom and force a smile. "Thanks Dad." I say.

"They're all so pleased with how you defied the Villain League and turned in one of their highest ranking agents." Mom says. "That's why they gave you Fay." Dad's eyes have a film over them. "He's one of the best, we used to be the unbreakable duo. Ah, those were the good days."

Mom gives him a sideways look. "Until I met your mother, and that was when the Golden Age truly started." He adds quickly.

"Levi talks about him a lot." Phoebe says. Levi has been her partner in the year since the fight with King Krab and in that year, Phoebe's been gushing over him every waking moment. It's always Levi this and Levi that.

I ignore her and take another long look at the rec room, as the agent called it. It looks more like a hotel lobby than anything else. There's a line of paintings along the wall. Probably the founders.

"We have to go, Chloe has her Christmas pageant remember? I'll call when it's time for you kids to come home." Dad says. I nod and Phoebe gives them both a hug before they leave.

"Levi and I have an assignment from our officer, so I guess you're supposed to stay in here until Fay comes in here." She tells me. I smirk. "You mean picking out your dream house?"

Her face turns bright red and she slaps my arm. "For your information, I happen to be a Level 3 Agent! Levi and I are going to stop an attack on Metroburg square. Now, Fay might be awhile so don't touch anything!" She snaps and stalks out the door.

I sit down in one of the chairs and pull out my badge. That was the day Allison's family moved to New Mexico, I think to myself.

" _All agents Level 5 and above, report to the Red Cell immediately! All agents below Level 5, please report to your Division so your Superior Officer can account for you!"_

The husky voice from the intercom tears me from my thoughts. The Red Cell.

I hear the pounding of feet outside the door and dart to my feet. What could they be hiding?

I open the door and a stream of agents, all that look young like me, are heading in a line down the hallway. The buzz of questions fill the hall and I start to walk the other direction, two doors blocking my way.

 _Think Max, your badge would notify someone, remember all those spy shows? The cameras would catch your freeze breath. Telekinesis!_

I raise a hand up, looking behind my shoulder to make sure no one is watching.

And the door is pushed open by two girls in bright pink shoes.

I catch it as soon as they pass me and run down the next hallway. It's mostly empty, except for the few doors that scatter the sides.

"Shit." I whisper under my breath and dart towards the last door in the hallway. The alarms keep blaring as I push the door open.

This facility is nothing like the Villain League ones. The Villain League facilities always seem like if you reached into a doorway, looking for a nuclear weapon, you'd find it. The Hero League seems like they're trying to hide things.

When I finally reach the top of the stairs, the sirens have stopped ringing. I fish around for the badge I nicked off of the agent from earlier. Level 6. Impressive. I slide it through the scanner next to the door and push it open.

It's not the Red Cell.

The roof of the facility is a launch pad for the air crafts. Metroburg glistens in the skyline, the city lights twinkling. It isn't that bad.

"Wow." I whisper.

"I know." A voice says. I turn my head and see a girl leaning against a helicopter. She looks over at me. "It's beautiful."

I run a hand through my hair. "You aren't an agent, are you?" I ask. She shrugs. "Somewhere in between." She says.

"I assume you are, with the uniform." The girl looks back at the city. "You're not going to find the Red Cell that easy, you know?"

I open my mouth.

"Every time this happens, at least one new agent gets too curious for their own good." She says. She looks down. "The alarms have stopped. I'd recommend going back down. Unless you'd like to be caught by fourteen armed agents."

"I don't-"

"If you'd like to be alive when you realize the truth, you better start following orders." The girl says.

"The truth?"

"Guess you'll have to figure that out on your own."

I swear under my breath and turn back to open the door. "Are you staying up here?" I ask.

"I don't mind the view."


End file.
